Summer Job
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: Complete. Dusty forces Cody to help around the DiBiase estate, he thinks he's going to hate it, until he sees Teddy... idk, Continue or not?


So my parents made me mow the yard and first thought was, I'm gonna come up with a super awesome idea and forget by the time I'm done, cause our yard's hugeee. After I was done with the first section I hadn't thought of any ideas. But I told myself, 'Wow you did a good job.' then I thought, 'why's a 19 year old proud of herself for mowing?' and then this thought hit me. Enjoy **(:**

**Disclaimer**: I own nobody.

"I don't want to work for them!" Dusty's youngest son whined.

Dusty rolled his eyes, "Cody, you gotta learn responsibility someday. I worked with Mr. DiBiase for a while; he isn't that bad."

Cody continued pouting, even as his father pulled up to the DiBiase Estate, a huge iron gate blocking their way.

"This place is bigger then I remember." Dusty said, poking the intercom's button.

"Yes?" a voice said from the other side.

"It's Dusty… You know, Dusty Rhodes? I brought my son over."

"Ah, okay. One moment." With that the gate opened and Dusty jumped back into the car and drove through; a few seconds later it shut loudly.

"Gees." Cody mumbled.

"The DiBiase's take pride in their processions."

"I noticed." Cody said, glaring at his father.

Cody gave up and sighed, it was no use; he wasn't getting out of this. At least Mr. DiBiase said he would let Cody use their pool after he was done; this made him feel a tiny bit better.

"Maybe you can help get Ted's stuck up son to do something once in a while." Dusty said, putting the car in park.

"Doubt it. I wouldn't wanna do anything either if my father had this kind of money."

"Well, maybe he'll keep you company then." Dusty finished quickly as Ted DiBiase Sr. came toward him, his arms out wide.

"My very good friend, Dusty." He embraced the other man. Cody rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure they weren't that good of friends.

Dusty hugged him back, "It's been way too long, my friend."

"It has…" He gasped, "Is this that scrawny little boy who used to follow Dustin around like a baby duck?" he pointed to Cody; was thoroughly pissed him off.

"This is my pride and joy, Cody." Dusty walked over to Cody and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "He's done some growing since you've seen him."

"Yes, he's finally fit into those dangly legs of his."

Cody bit his lip and put his hands on his hips.

Dusty laughed, "Yes, he's become quite the man."

"Yes, now then, shall we get him started?" Ted sr. said, tilting his head.

"Of course." Dusty said, pulling Cody into a hug. "Have fun, son. Don't be a troublemaker. Teddy will tell me if you behave or not."

Cody blushed at his father's nickname for the other man.

"Where is he anyway?" Dusty asked.

Ted thought for a moment, "Most likely firing his brain out by the pool."

Cody stared, 'that's not a very nice thing to say about your son.'

"He's got to have _the_ perfect tan for spring break or else there will be hell to pay." Ted said, mocking his son.

"Spring break?" Cody blurted out.

"Ah, yes. He just got finished with his first semester of college." Ted answered, walking away from them.

"Oh." was all Cody said, 'great now I'm gonna have an older, spoiled, rich, asshole breathing down my neck…. You didn't cut that the right way! My jeans are more expensive then yours! …. Ugh. For once, I can't wait for summer to be over…'

Cody and his father ran to catch up to Ted Sr.

"First how about you mow the grass." Ted asked, pulling a push mower out of a nearby shed.

Cody raised an eyebrow, 'they can afford a full security system for their front door, but they can't upgrade to a riding mower? Whatever. At least I'll get some exercise.'

"I apologize, I know it's behind the times… I kept telling Theodore to replace it, but… heh. That would be the day… the day he listens to me…" He busted up laughing.

Dusty chuckled, but Cody just stared at him like he was mad; the man's laugh didn't help either.

"What wage did we settle on again? Oh, yes, it was $25 an hour, correct Dusty?" Ted asked, a hand on his chin.

"Yes sir." Dusty said, smiling when he saw his son's mouth drop out the corner of his eye.

Cody was stunted he could definitely do this.

"Alright. Let's leave Cody do his work; and us get something to drink." Ted said, turning on his heel.

"It'll be worth it, I promise, Cody." Dusty whispered before walking in the direction Ted had gone.

Cody sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "$25 an hour, Cody… Don't be a brat…" he said, aloud.

Before he could begin mowing he was interrupted.

"Are you Cody?" Came a sooth voice, he turned and saw a man about his age wearing black gym shorts and a baggy white t shirt, with jogging shoes. He had short brown hair, ice blue eyes, and a fairly well toned body.

"Yes, I am. Who're you?" Cody asked, shaking the other man's hand.

"I'm Bret. How old are you?" He tilted his head, analogizing Cody's features.

"I just turned 17; how old are you?"

"I turn 17 in a few months." He was now circling Cody.

"That's cool. What school do you go to?" Cody asked, nervously.

"I'm home schooled…" Bret said, almost regretfully. "It was my father's idea. He wants me to walk in his foot steps."

Cody laughed, "I know how you feel… My dad wanted my big brother to at first, but it was obvious my brother would rather make a name for himself…"

"My brother's are kinda like that…" Bret said, scratching the back of his head. "Well I'll see you around." He said, jogging towards the huge house.

Cody waved even though he knew Bret couldn't see it. He shrugged then grabbed the hot metal in front of him. He sighed again, it was gonna to be a long day; but at 25 an hour, he was kind of all right with that.

After about an hour of pushing he was covered in sweat. A bit later he had gotten to the back yard; which was colossal. There was a huge garden and in the middle was a massive pool. The pool had to have been 500 ft by 750 ft… at least.

It looked really good right then, Cody had taken his t-shirt off. Beads of sweat still covered his forehead and dripped down to his chest and rolling down his navel and down to the top of his shorts.

"Ugh. It's getting hotter…" He mumbled to himself. "I'm sure they won't mind if I take a short break…" He … parked the mower and walked toward the pool.

He groaned, his arms stiff from holding them outright. He rubbed then as he entered the garden.

"I'm gonna have to buy a massage with the money I make…" He said, pouting.

He cupped his hands and leaned down to scoop up some water. He splashed it on his face and sighed in content.

Meanwhile, across the pool, a lean muscular and blonde DiBiase was lounging. He had dark green swimming trunks on and sunglasses with almost totally black lenses. His full lips pulled back in a smirk as he stared lustfully at the sight before him.

A tall dark haired boy, leaning down to scoop up more water, which he poured over his head. Teddy felt the fire intensify in his groin; he licked his lips while he continued staring at his newest prey.

Ordinarily, Teddy would've stormed over and given anyone even thinking about his pool a tongue lashing; but this boy was simply gorgeous. From across the pool Teddy could see the boy was a lot more muscular then the guy's even his age.

The boy sighed loudly, "Guess it's back to work…" he muttered sadly.

Teddy's smirk faded, he didn't want the boy to leave. He got up silently but quickly and started towards the brunette.

Cody was pouting again, he never he shouldn't have stopped working; he'd never get back to the pace he had going. He jumped and gasped as he saw a man heading straight for him. He whimpered, hoping he wasn't in trouble.

The man coming towards him was gorgeous; dirty blonde hair, perfect lips, and a great body. Cody shook his head; this was probably the rich snobby son.

The man was smirking at him, "Hi, I'm Ted, you can call me Teddy." he said, not wanting to waste time his southern accent turning Cody on.

Cody stared at him, blushing. "Hi, I'm Cody… I'm working for your father…"

Teddy nodded, "I know, you're Dusty's son. The hot son."

Cody swallowed, had he really just said that? Or was he hallucinating?

Teddy moved closer to him, investing the boy's body up close; while making Cody nervous as hell since he couldn't see Teddy's eyes at all.

Teddy groaned lowly at the sight of random beads of sweat rolling down Cody's stomach.

Cody cleared his throat, "I should go back to doing my job…"

Teddy shook his head, "How old are you?"

"17..." Cody squeaked, feeling childish.

Teddy smirked, "Perfect."

Cody blinked, "Excuse me?" a light lisp.

Teddy pursed his lips, "How sweet, you have a lisp too." He took off his sunglasses for the first time since he'd came outside.

His beautiful blue eyes staring into Cody's light green eyes. Cody blushed furiously; he backed up a little, only to trip over a chair, which he sat on.

Teddy towered over him, the fear in Cody's eyes nearly sending him over the edge. Teddy loved to be in control at all times and he knew at that moment, with Cody's pleading eyes on his, that Cody would do anything for him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you…" Teddy said, his fingertips dancing along Cody's jaw line. He was speechless; he'd never been seduced before, but he was loving it.

"Umm." Was all Cody could muster.

Teddy smirked the cockiest smirk Cody had ever seen; the blonde was enjoying this.

"You aren't gonna get down with the yard." Ted muttered in Cody's ear. "I have another job for you," he added with a wink.

Cody shivered Teddy's accent raking over his eardrums and down to his groin. He hadn't known southern accents were his weakness until Teddy had opened his mouth more like Teddy was his weakness.

"What's that?" Cody said, trying to regain his composure.

Teddy leaned down, "Whatever the _fuck_ I tell you to do; you do." he whispered daringly.

Cody's breathing was ragged; he couldn't think straight. Teddy was hypnotizing him just with his voice, which scared Cody; he had no idea what this man was capable of.

Teddy chuckled darkly, clearly enjoying himself. The boy was putty in his hands and Teddy wasn't letting him go anytime soon. He held out his hand for Cody to grab; he did and Teddy helped him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist to keep him steady, considering he had shaken the boy to the point where he couldn't keep himself balanced; it was the least Teddy could do.

"So tell me, are you a virgin?" Teddy cooed in Cody's ear.

Cody's swallowed and nodded causing Teddy to purr with desire.

"I'll be sure to be gentle then." he nipped at Cody's ear, as he walked Cody towards the house.

It seemed like hours until they finally got to the house, Teddy still mumbling sexual things in Cody's ear.

He opened the back door and picked Cody up and carried him bridal style to the elevator. Cody stared in awe at it; it was wooden and stained a beautiful dark red, all glitzed out with shiny gold.

Teddy hit the button for the 3rd floor; Cody was shocked, never seeing a house with 3 levels, all completely in use. The elevator dinged, and the door opened; the set up was like a penthouse. The place opened into a huge living, huge TV, huge couch; the next room was an open kitchen which matched the same red as the living room. Teddy, still carrying Cody, walked through the living room and kitchen, while Cody stared at everything around him with big eyes, like a small child.

Teddy stopped at a closed door, "Ready for this, baby?" he muttered, kissing Cody's neck.

Cody nodded slightly, still nervous and extremely anxious.

Teddy chuckled and threw open the door; revealing a large bedroom. The pillows where red and there were a few red lines on the walls, other then that the room was black. Teddy kicked the door shut behind him and walked over to his bed and gently set Cody down.

Cody curled up and stared at Teddy innocently, not sure what to think or do.

Teddy put a hand under Cody's chin, "It's okay, baby. The more you relax, then better it'll be."

Cody just continued to stare up at Teddy.

"Breathe, baby." Teddy soothed, slowly untying the drawstring on his swimming trunks.

Cody bit his lip, wondering why he even allowed Teddy to bring him here. What was his dad always saying about them? Ah yes, 'A DiBiase always gets what he wants.' Cody mentally rolled his eyes; but this man was absolutely perfect.

"So… what're we… doing…" Cody mumbled, trying to ignore Teddy as he pulled his cock out of the confines of his trunks. It sprung to life and Teddy stepped out of them.

Cody's blushed darker then he'd ever blushed. He tried not to stare but it was right in his face, so he stared up at Teddy's eyes.

"What am I doing with that?" He asked, as innocently as he could.

Teddy smirked, "Well, there's a few different ways we can do this."

Cody gulped.

"Suck it." Teddy said, moving closer to Cody.

Cody's blush intensified as Teddy's member bounced extremely close to his face. He sat up on his knees and licked the head; causing Teddy to growl and glare at him.

"No teasing either." He mumbled, pushing closer to Cody.

Cody sighed and took a deep breath before taking all of Teddy into his mouth.

Teddy groaned as Cody's hot mouth covered his throbbing cock.

Cody whimpered a little; scared as to what to do.

Teddy rubbed the back of Cody's neck, gently coaxing him to move back and forth. He moaned loudly, his nails starting to dig into Cody's skin as Cody found the perfect pace.

Teddy could feel Cody relax a little bit at a time, increasing his pleasure and causing him to moan louder.

There was a knock on the door, which neither of them heard. Cody was too distracted trying to make the blow job as good as he could; Teddy was too distracted taking in the feel of Cody's mouth and tongue slipping all over his cock as he sucked.

A louder knock came from the other side of the door. "Theodore! Open up!"

Ted and Dusty had noticed Cody had gone missing and decided to check with Teddy and see if he'd seen the boy.

Dusty was losing his temper more and more, "Just break down the damn door."

Finally, Ted sighed and gave in to his friend's commands, though he was impatient with his son also. He threw open the door, only to find his son standing with his back to him, completely naked. Cody peeked around Teddy's legs, blushing madly.

"Damn it, Theodore! Not again." Ted yelled.

Teddy glanced over his shoulder lazily, not caring.

Dusty was speechless and walked away.

Ted glared at his son and slammed the door shut. "I'm sorry, Dusty…"

Dusty glared at him, "My son isn't gay. I don't know what your brat did to him, but trust me, Cody is not gay."

Ted rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Dusty. Theodore takes after me; he's a DiBiase and a DiBiase gets what he wants because… Because why Dusty?" Ted said, tilting his head.

"Everybody's got a price…" Dusty muttered.

Ted grinned, "That's right."

Cody pushed away from Teddy, causing him to whimper then glare.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" he growled, towering over Cody.

"Uhh… I don't wanna rush things." Cody said, not sure what he was going. "… I wanna make you work for it, Teddy." He finished with a wink.

Teddy grinned, "You're the first person to say no to me. I like that." He pulled his shorts back on and helped Cody off the bed.

Cody smiled and put his hands on his hips. "I better get going… See ya later, Theodore." He finished, giggling as he left the room.

Teddy stood in the same place, a big grin still on his face.

The ride home from the DiBiase's house was a long and quiet one.

Dusty finally decided he needed to break the ice, "So… You're gay, Cody?" He felt foolish for asking, but he had to know.

Cody blushed, "Yeah, I guess I am…" He stared at his lap where his hands were folded.

Dusty chuckled, "Damn DiBiase's can be quite persuasive, can't they?"

Cody's blush darkened, "Yeah…" He answered, nervously.

Dusty just continued chuckling, knowing that's exactly what it was. "Think you're gonna work for them all summer?"

Cody bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

-** End **-

Wows, that ended strangely xD heehee it was longer then I had planned… Hope you likeeddd.. That was the most sexual thing I've written, so far. I do like the way it turned out though… Let me know what you think… Heehee (:


End file.
